1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording ink.
2. Description of the Related Art
When recording is performed on plain paper by an inkjet recording method using an inkjet recording ink (hereinafter may be simply referred to as the ink), ink droplets landing on the paper penetrate between fibers of the paper. Consequently, the printed image may be degraded in optical density and quality. The easier the ink penetrates, the easier these problems occur.
International Publication No. 2009/014241 discloses a penetrative ink allowing a record having a high optical density to be made on plain paper.
However, if a salt or a less hydrophilic solvent is used in this ink to increase the optical density of the resulting image, the pigment of the ink is solidified by moisture evaporation to clog nozzles.